


Introducing Vorcarno Adorin (short story)

by Ash_Pendragon



Series: Elder Scrolls OC's (Obsidian and Vorcarno) [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls: Legends
Genre: Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Lore, Elder scrolls vampire, Skyrim - Freeform, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Pendragon/pseuds/Ash_Pendragon
Summary: A short story to introduce my ex conjuration teacher turned vampire, Vorcarno Adorin. This might get turned into a series later on.
Series: Elder Scrolls OC's (Obsidian and Vorcarno) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745170





	Introducing Vorcarno Adorin (short story)

The taste of iron and salt rolled over his tongue. His heart pounded as the warmth passed down his throat, heating him slightly from the inside, opposed to the chilled wind. The first bite was always dangerous, just enough to send him over the edge. Hundreds of years of harbouring this dreaded curse would never change the feeling of feeding. After gasping slightly, he clenched his jaw further upon the supple skin of his thrall. The thrall made a noise of discomfort as he continued to dine, but did not attempt any disobedience. It was rare he would indulge like this, usually putting off feeding until he could feel his self-control slip through his stiffening fingers. 

He moved his hand to the thrall's shoulder to support himself, remembering how perverse feeding used to be for him. When he was newly turned, he swore a vow that he would never feed off a mortal. Like the lesser being, he was back then, he made do with the revolting blood of local wildlife. He had fled from his home in Alinor, lest anyone discover his affliction. He had lived a pampered life since being a boy, so hunting was a daunting task. He had spent many days living in a cave nearby the southern seashore before he was discovered. The circumstances in which he was found were more than embarrassing. Hunched around a dwindling fire, shaking as he drained the blood from a sheep he had stolen from a nearby farm. Tears streamed as he remembered what he had given up: his wife, his children, his students. Gone. 

The stranger's echoing voice, startled him as he clasped the dagger on his belt. She put up her hands and allowed him a moment to calm. Kneeling by the fire, the Altmer introduced herself. "An ambassador of the Bloodbound clan," he recalled her saying. She told him that her Master, the leader of their clan, had sensed a poor lost soul, in need of family and purpose once again. He listened to her words carefully, contemplating his ideas. She promised to take him to see her Master, but only if the man was willing to keep the location of the clan secret. At first, he refused. After a little more coaxing, he soon found himself placing his shaking hand in hers.

Momentarily removing his fangs from the thrall's neck, his mind skimmed over the memories of meeting his new Master. It felt strange to be stood in the cold hall, a singular throne at the opposite end of the room. His boots clicked against the marble flooring as he walked alone. The tension in his shoulders began to hurt as he ventured closer. He never knew the effect this man he was approaching would have on the rest of his life. Gone were the days of being a coward, clinging to pathetic mortal values. His Master gave him purpose, gave him power. Brought his status in the world higher than he ever could have achieved as a mortal. He relished in it. 

"L-Lord Vorcarno?" A timid voice called from the doorway of his balcony, easing him back to reality. He removed his fangs from the thrall's neck once again, gently cleaning his mouth with a cloth. He may have been a vampire, but he was still civilised. 

"Ah Ulane, my dear. Come closer" he spoke softly, turning to face the young Bosmer. She smiled, stepping onto the chilled stone of the balcony. He turned his attention back to the thrall, instructing them to retire to bed. The thrall made a hum of acknowledgement before stumbling past Ulane, walking back into the building. 

Vorcarno gestured to the seat beside him, always there just in case, he had company to entertain. Ulane nodded, shuffling into comfort. 

"The Master wishes to speak with you. There's been a rumour of a group of Altmeri vampire hunters patrolling around this area. He wishes to try and distract the situation, which naturally, is where you come in," she explained, turning her head up to the cloudy night sky. 

"Yes, I'd heard something about that. Please tell our Lord that I will be there presently," Vorcarno told her. She hummed an agreement, bowed to him and left him alone again. He ran a hand over his face in frustration. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with pesky vampire hunters. He wished that the lesser vampires could take care of it, but he couldn't go against the wishes of their patriarch. After years spent together, he began to treat Vorcarno like a son. He wouldn't squander that. 

As he stood, he brushed off his robes. A few spots of dust and dirt had blown onto them. For a moment, he placed his cold hands on the even chillier railing and gazed over the view below him. Throughout his time as a vampire, he'd travelled to nearly every province. However, this was his first time in Skyrim. His clan were currently occupying an old castle, located not too far from Windhelm, hidden from public view. A tiresome and treacherous walk was needed to reach this place. The local Nords wouldn't be a problem. They'd be weaker by the time they reached the castle, that is if they knew it was there. He turned away from the balcony, his boots clicking against the stone flooring. His thoughts turned back to the life he used to live in Summerset. He chuckled aloud as he entered his quarters. How could he ever have thought that was a better life than the one he had been gifted now?


End file.
